Pool
Pool is a Hunter of the Forest Pack. Description Pool is a small, short-furred black and white Beagle-Boston Terrier cross with large brown eyes and a skinny tail. Personality Pool is bright and playful. She shows respect to all dogs, and loves to have fun. She enjoys playing games, when she isn't providing food for her Packmates. History The Raging Storm '' Pool is shown asking Skip, Strike, Frost, and Spiral if they caught anything on a hunt from the other side of the meadow that the other four made a catch in. She brings a rabbit she caught over to them and admires their prey, a deer. She remarks that their Alpha will be pleased, and tells the others she also caught two squirrels, but couldn't carry all of her prey at once, and then quickly departs and returns with the squirrels in her jaws, which she carries back to camp. When they return, Alpha tells them it is not enough, so they go back out. She is ashamed with the others when Spiral supports Alpha's choice on the way to a rabbit warren, saying if he had not, dogs would have gone hungry. During the rabbit hunt, Spiral has her dig to flush the rabbits out of their burrows, and manages to catch one rabbit despite being occupied with the task Spiral gave her. She returns to camp with the other Hunters, and is seen near the prey heap, crouching and trying to take her tail in her teeth every so often. After their meal, she files into the Hunters' Den with the rest of the Hunters. She, along with the rest of the Pack, is awoken by Alpha scolding Omega, and she watches from the den entrance with the others. The next day, she is awaken by Spiral along with the rest of the Hunters. Spiral is willing to leave right away, but Pool notices that Strike is not there and asks Spiral about it. She assures her he is probably just checking the perimiter. As the Hunters are walking to Spiral's choice hunting grounds, the forest-city border, Pool scents a weasel and catches it. Her eyes glow with pride when Spiral praises her work. At the edge of the forest, she is the second to leave, heading the opposite direction as Skip. She returns to deposit her prey; a vole and a gopher. She is excited by the ammount of prey that Frost had caught, which included a plump game bird. When Spiral returns to the Hunters after straying to the city, she interrupts when Spiral is telling the story about how she ended up there. On the way back to camp, Pool gasps, and so do the other Hunters, when they see Strike lying dead in a meadow. Later on, she tells Alpha when the Hunters catch a white rabbit for the Leashed Dogs' Naming ceremony. He is glad and pleased with the Hunters. ''More coming soon Trivia *She is based off of a dog the author of The Raging Storm knowns in real life, Sophie.